Sims 3 Ghost Story
by dxslove
Summary: When Tem Vampyre's husband Sal drowns on their honeymoon, she becomes grief-stricken, little does she know he is not gone for good. . .
1. Chapter 1

Sims 3 Ghost Story.

I saw him, the figure in black robes drift slowly towards the swimming pool where my dear husband now lay. _No, please no, not this_. He looked down and slowly shook his head. There was a swirl of blue tinted dust and then Sal stood in front of the black-robed figure, strangely transparent, rippling with blue as if he still lay at the floor of the swimming pool. Oh this is all my fault. I was the one who encouraged him to come swimming. He had hesitated and I had persisted, he hadn't told me he was hydrophobic and would be so likely to panic. I stood there, still dripping from my dip in the water, unable to do anything that would stop my husband and the black robed figure that I knew to be the grim reaper. I watched, horrified as they shook hands, then Sal became dust again and floated to a gravestone near the pool. The grim reaper turned to me and fear gripped my heart. I was staring death in the face, as if I was in a dream and couldn't wake up. He abruptly turned to black dust and I was left alone. Then it came. The crippling grief and sadness overwhelmed me as I sank to my knees before the gravestone. Hot tears flowed down my cheeks and it seemed there was nothing I could ever do to stop them. My heart had been torn in two. One half still lay at the bottom of the pool. The first thing I did was remove that wretched pool. I used all my strength to call the people to come and fill it in. After they had gone I allowed myself to completely give in to grief, sobbing and sobbing next to where his remains lay. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep right there.

A cool hand on my shoulder woke me. 'Tem. Tem wake up, I'm here.' Came his voice, slightly moaning and distant. I could not bring myself to look, fearing that his voice was part of my dreams. I felt myself being gently shaken, so I turned around. And started with horror. Sal stood behind me, transparent and glowing. He rippled with blue like he had done when he died. His hair had turned white and so had his eyes. It was scary to look at eyes with no irises. 'It's okay, I'm here.' He said again and held out his hand. 'Is this a dream?' I whispered, terrified, but relieved that I was seeing his face (sort of). He shook his head sadly and again offered his hand. He must be a ghost. Of course I'd heard the children's tales about the graveyard and how spirits floated there after dark. I looked at his hand. Could you touch a ghost? Tentatively, I reached out my hand and touched his. It was cool, almost wet and smooth as marble. It tingled when it came in contact with my skin, but he was definitely there. He pulled me upwards and held me. I never wanted to let go of him. Reality had come on so fast and I felt so helpless to what had happened I wept in his arms. He stroked my cheek with his cool hand and I realised my cheek was now slightly moist, not just because I had been crying.

We spent hours talking, laughing and crying. He told me to sleep in the day and keep myself busy so that I wouldn't notice him being gone. He promised he would come every night to see me, and stay as long as he could, but he always had to return to the Netherworld in the daytime. I nodded and hugged him. This house would seem so large without him, we planned on having children to fill it. But maybe we still could. I didn't tell him my thoughts but I was hopeful that we could try. It was approaching 4am and I knew he had to go soon, so I kissed him shyly, hoping he would not be as transparent as he looked. He wasn't and my lips were left tingling. I hugged him tight, but I felt something inside him shift, and he turned to dust in my arms, swirling in the wind and leaving me alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sims 3 Ghost Story.

Chapter 2:

As the sky turned from black to blue, I went and sat by Sal's grave. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. He was gone, but he still came back. How did that work? As I stood up, I realised I was famished, and utterly exhausted. So I trudged back towards the house as the sun became visible in a corner of my eye. I was not a very good cook, but I managed to keep from burning a plate of apple pancakes. I sat down in the living room with my plate on my lap, gobbling down the pancakes until I was satisfied. At least now there was something warm inside me, it had been damp and cold sitting outside on the lawn in the dead of night. I dragged my feet up the stairs, through the large, now empty-looking rooms to find the nearest room with something soft to sleep on inside. I ended up in our – my – bedroom and flopped down onto it, not bothering to pull back the sheets or get changed. We had only just moved in a few days ago, and we'd spent the most of those days unpacking, the perfectionist, neat-freak in Sal would not let jobs go unfinished for too long, even when it came to our honeymoon, so we hadn't had much time to ourselves. All my thoughts blurred and swirled as the tears came and eventually lulled me into a deep sleep.

I was emerged from the dreamless sleep by the sound of the doorbell ringing insistently. I grumbled and groped my way along the corridor, pushing back my hair as I reached the door. There was a few neighbours come to welcome me to Sunset Valley. There was two young women and a man. One of the girls introduced herself as Rhea Silvia, the name rang a bell, but I could not tell where from, she said she lived in the centre of town, near the theatre. Her friends were called Danny and Sam Fenton, a young couple who lived a little way down the coast from here. They wished me a happy time in Sunset Valley and asked me about my family. Bit late for the happy time, seeing as I'd already spent four days here and had an encounter with the grim reaper. I told them who I was and what had happened. I also talked a little about my family heritage, the Vampyre family have been around for generations, and I had preferred to keep my family name when I got married, as was the custom for women in my family, the Vampyres were almost aristocrats where I came from. All three of them seemed to grow paler after a while, and Danny made a strange gasping sound and announced they were leaving. I smiled politely and waved as they walked off, Danny and Sam setting a blistering pace down the hill, while Rhea Silvia got into a flashy sports car and drove off.

I was puzzled by their strange behaviour, but pushed it aside as I went to fix another meal. I made a decent mac-and-cheese and sat eating it in the lounge, with the stereo turned up to loud to drown out the silence as I ate. My favourite song was playing and after I'd finished eating I got up and danced to it, feeling at home with the strong, pulsing beat as I began to relax to the music, feeling my spirits lift as the sky outside grew darker and darker. "You dance very well." Commented a voice from behind me. I gasped and whirled around.

* * *

A/N:

quite a short chapter when i look at it now, but more soon hopefully. lol Danny and Sam make a cameo in this chapter :D and theyre married!! on my sims game they are, and the gasping sound is his ghost sense, i know there is no possibility of halfas on sims 3, but its just a bit of artistic license or whatever :D

Rhea Silvia is one of my Sims, named after the mythological mother of Romulus and Remus, she is a rock star, thats why her name rings a bell ;P

Reviews plz??


End file.
